Ficlets and Fluff
by FanGirl3979
Summary: A place to find all my plotless fluffy one-shots! There will be more fandoms than just Doctor Who and Arrowverse, I promise! *CURRENTLY TAKING SUGGESTIONS*
1. Journey's Beginning

**_Journey's Beginning:_**

 _Fandom: Doctor Who_

 _Summary: Rose stands on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay with the two Doctors. But she won't let her Doctor leave her here again._

 _Characters: Rose Tyler, 10th Doctor, Meta-Crisis Doctor_

 _Rating: K_

~~~~~~~~~~

Rose stood on the beach with her two Doctors. She didn't understand how he could just leave her after she traveled through a thousand universes and killed ten thousand monsters all for him. Even though a human Doctor would be nice, he wasn't _her_ Doctor. He was just a copy, not the real thing.

"Doctor, what was the last thing you said to me?"

The Doctor replied "I said 'Rose Tyler….'"

He really didn't want to leave her. He just wanted her to be happy, to give her a normal human life that she deserved. It broke both his hearts, but he had to let her go.

Then she asked "And how was that sentence going to end?"

He knew he couldn't answer. It would make this too painful. So instead, he said, "Does it need saying?"

Rose wasn't satisfied with this answer and turned to the Doctor's twin. "And you?" she asked, hoping at least _he_ would answer.

And he did. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, just audible above the wind, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose was overtaken with emotion. She stepped away from the meta-crisis toward the true Doctor, looking at him with pure love. She leaned over and kissed the Time Lord with all the love and hope and passion she had held in her heart for him over the past three years.

The Doctor was surprised by this, not having known that his copy had told her the truth. When she pulled away from him, he had a shocked look on his face that soon turned into a huge smile.

"You can't expect to be getting rid of me now, Doctor," she told him with an equally big smile.

"No, I suppose I can't." He was even happier now that he had Rose back for good. He knew he was being selfish, and that one day she was going to regret coming with him, but at this point, he didn't really care. "What are we waiting for then! Come along, Rose! We have to get Donna home!" he said, stepping into the TARDIS.

After hugging her mother one final time and making sure the Doctor's twin would be looked after, Rose followed the Doctor into the blue box, feeling happier than ever to have found her way back to her true home, in the TARDIS by the Doctor's side.


	2. Of Nightmares and Flashbacks

_**Of Nightmares and Flashbacks:**_

 _Fandom: Percy Jackson_

 _Summary: Percy can't sleep because of the nightmares from Tartarus. Can Annabeth help?_

 _Characters: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase_

 _Rating: T, for mentions of loss and suffering._

~~~~~~~~~~

Percy thought he would finally find a time without nightmares in his life now that the war was over. Gaia was defeated, and so were the giants. But boy, was he wrong.

Tonight, he dreamt of Tartarus. One memory in particular starred in his mind tonight. Annabeth was being pulled away from him, believing he had abandoned her. That memory hurt so much on its own, but in his nightmares it was worse. The memory was changed by his nightmares to show her being dropped over the cliff they had been near at the time, lost forever.

He woke up suddenly. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep ever since returning from Tartarus. He knew Annabeth hadn't, either. It was after curfew, but at this point, Percy was beyond caring. He needed to see Annabeth.

He arrived at the Athena cabin and climbed up to sit on the windowsill of the window above his girlfriend's bed. He saw that she was wide awake, and gently knocked on the window, so as not to wake her cabin mates, Athena's other demigod children.

When she saw him, Annabeth was startled. But she saw that he was motioning for her to follow him outside, and decided questions could be asked later. It's not like she was getting any sleep, with the Tartarus flashbacks starring in her nightmares every time she so much as closed her eyes for more than a few seconds.

She quietly slipped out and saw Percy waiting for her just outside the cabin door.

"Follow me, wise girl," Percy said in a whisper.

He lead her back to his cabin so that they wouldn't get caught talking. After they got there, he pulled her into a hug.

"I really needed to see you. The nightmares are getting worse."

"I know," she replied, "I've stopped even trying to sleep because my screams wake my siblings."

"I guess we'll have to live with them. I don't really want to talk about them, but just having you here helps." he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah," she said, "it does help to have someone who understands just be there for you."

Percy debated whether he should ask her the question he really wants to. He knew both his and her nightmares would ease, most likely. He decided to try and asked, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, that seems nice. The nightmares will probably ease." She responded.

They curled up together on Percy's bunk and drifted back to sleep together, this time with the comfort of each other's arms. The nightmares didn't return that night, for either of them.


	3. Goodnight, Companions

_**Goodnight, Companions:**_

 _Fandom: Doctor Who_

 _Summary: A poem about the Doctor reflecting on his companions leaving._

 _Characters: 12th Doctor_

 _Rating: K_

 _~~~~~~~~~~_

Goodnight Rose, Goodnight River Song,

Goodnight Ponds who have long gone.

Goodnight Donna, even though you forgot,

Goodnight Martha, I miss you a lot.

Goodnight Sarah Jane, goodnight Mickey Smith,

Goodnight Jack, goodnight Clara Oswin.

Goodnight Bill Potts, the dirst cyberman,

Who kept your humanity, but still couldn't stand.

While all have gone, and many are yet to go,

I live on in my personal horror show.


	4. I've Been Where You Are Now

**_I've Been Where You Are Now:_**

 _Fandom: Arrow/The Flash_

 _Characters: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Savitar_ , mentions of Iris West and Felicity Smoak.

 _Summary: Savitar's destructive tendancies were a result of the hell he'd been through. Nobody understood him, except Oliver. Maybe Oliver can convince him that darkness won't heal him._ _(Slight AU)_

 _Rating:_ _T, for mentions of darker themes._

~~~~~~~~~~

Savitar stood in Starling City, just outside what used to be Verdant. Oliver thought it was the "real" Barry that called him here. In reality, Savitar had a lot to say to the Arrow. Oliver was one of his so-called friends that turned their back on him because he was a time remnant that lived. The hooded hero had called him a monster, and Savitar couldn't forget that.

Wearing his hood, Oliver arrived at the scene. Seeing Savitar, he knew why he was here. "Savitar. You don't have to destroy those that hurt you," he called out.

Turning to Oliver, Savitar only felt rage. "What would YOU know about HELL?" he shouted. "NOBODY KNOWS WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

Oliver quickly replied. "And I won't pretend to have. But I _did_ go through a hell no one else has. I know what you mean when you say no one understands your pain. And I know that this darkness you're unleashing feels like it will help you cope. But it won't."

"I'm not you, Arrow." Savitar said in a steely tone.

"No. But you and I, we aren't that different. No matter what anyone has called me when I wear this hood, underneath I have always been Oliver Queen. And under that mask of yours, scarlet or metal, Flash or Savitar, you are STILL Barry Allen. You're that same kid that came to Starling City trying to get a lead on your mom's death. The same one that turned to me for advice after getting your powers. And I have advice for you now. So, Barry, just listen to me." Oliver pleaded with his friend. The S.T.A.R. Labs team had updated him on who Savitar is and what he had been through, but this level of darkness is something he had only ever seen in himself after the island. He couldn't stand to see a good person like Barry be something like he was that first year back. Something worse even.

"I am _NOT_ Barry anymore!" Savitar yelled, brandishing the claws atrached to his metal suit. "Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't kill you right now. Then we can talk."

"You are Barry Allen no matter what mask you wear. And once you kill, you can't go back. It will haunt you forever. Besides, I know what you feel, Barry! You may not remember, but I've killed. I've killed so many and I try to justify it but really I was letting the darkness that I went through on that island seep out of me and take over. And it never feels good. The island may not be whatever hell you went through in the speedforce, but I'm not a speedster, so it felt about as bad as a normal person could take! Barry, I HAVE BEEN WHERE YOU ARE AND LETTING THE DARKNESS WIN WON'T HELP!" Oliver shouted, praying he could get through to his friend.

Savitar thought for a moment before taking off his mask. "You're right, Oliver. You are the ONLY one who even remotely knows what I'm going through. But I've always followed your footsteps. I'm just doing what you did when you came back from Lian Yu. Checking names off a list. Maybe my targets haven't failed a city, but they have failed ME!"

"Barry, I regret every time I killed!" Oliver _had_ to get through to him. So he would keep trying. "I've told you before, if you remember, that I am not a hero. And I wasn't. The first year back was the worst year of my life because I let the darkness take over! But you're stronger than me Barry! You don't have to let it win!"

Savitar never realized how much pain those memories put Oliver through, but he was wrong. The darkness already won. "Ollie, the darkness is already here. Nothing can take it out of me now!" he said, retracting his claws. "I'll let you live because we are the same, but stay out of my way. You're _lucky_ to have overcome your darkness, but you didn't do it alone, did you?"

Oliver paused and his expression softened before he answered. "No. I had Felicity. She believed in me. That's all it takes, someone believing in you, and _I_ believe in you, Barry. Please, don't repeat my mistakes. Don't let your hellish experience control you, make you hurt and kill, because I went down that road, and I know from experience who you become and _what_ you become is a thing that you hate. And I don't want that for you! I believe that you can still find the light in you, Barry! Fight for it!"

"You think it takes _any_ _one._ You're wrong, Oliver. It takes the woman you love. You love Felicity and she brought you back, but I love Iris and she turned her back on me. What would you do if Felicity turned her back on you and made you feel like you were less than nothing? Imagine Felicity thinking you deserved to die. Because that's what happened to me. Iris walked away. She turned her back on me, and that's why she must die!"

Oliver felt a stab in his heart, a combination of _imagining_ Felicity seeing him as a monster and _remembering_ her leaving last year. So he cried out, "Barry, you're wrong! I know what you feel because Felicity did walk out on me! Quite literally. She regained her ability to walk last year only to walk out on me in a literal way. She said it was because I couldn't trust her or myself, but that's just code for she gave up on me. And it hurt like hell to see the woman I'd do anything for give up on me, so I _know_ what you're going through in more ways than one. But Barry, I still made it through on the light side of things because I knew that Felicity wouldn't want me to go dark again, even if she gave up on us. Iris wouldn't want you to go dark, Barry! She may have hurt you, but you going dark is the last thing on Earth she would want! That's the thing about love. Even if the person you love gives up on you, you have to fight every day to be the person they would want you to be. Felicity gave up on our relationship, but I never stopped fighting, and I do it for her. So you need to fight this darkness for Iris, Barry! Because you still love her! You once told me that you loved Iris from the moment you laid eyes on her, and you never stopped. All of that, every second of your love for her, will be dishonored and mean _nothing_ if you don't fight the darkness and turn to the light. Do it for her, Barry, if not for yourself!"

Savitar had a shocked look on his face as Oliver caught his breath from his little speech. He had forgotten about how Felicity walked away from Oliver. He had forgotten his friend's ability to fight for her even still, and now he realized something. His Iris, the one he'd always loved, may have given up on him but he never gave up on her. He _did_ still love her. So he had to fight for her.

Savitar said in a desperate voice, "You're right, Oliver. I do love her. And that's why I'll fight this. But I need you to help me. _Nobody_ understands me in Central City. You're the only one. Help me fight it like you did. Ollie, _please help me_."

Oliver didn't hesitate in responding. "Of course. That's what friends are for. Welcome back to the light, _Barry Allen._


End file.
